You Have Loved Me
by Forbidden Lily
Summary: Blaise always made Ginny feel uncomfortable in some sort of way. But one day, she’ll do something that will change all that.


A/N This was an idea I had floating around my head. So I hope you like it and please review. I think it's funny in some sort of way. Please, pretty please review! New comers review and I'll love you! Lol

You Had Loved Me

Plot: Blaise always made Ginny feel uncomfortable in some sort of way. But one day, she'll do something that will change all that.

Chapter 1 Her Evil Side, His Confused Side

Ginny walked inside the library with her smiling like crazy. She was going to trick a certain Slytherin boy and she was going to get him good. The reason why Ginny is being so cruel is because for only one reason and that reason was to scare Blaise Zabini. Her cruel little mind was something she was dying to share, especially to the whole school and she wasn't afraid to show it.

The door shut behind and Ginny walked liked she owned the library. Her shoulders were laid back, her hair was flowing and she seemed relaxed and it's surprising because she's going to hurt someone. She just seemed pleased with it. Others students looked up from their books or parchments and stared at Ginny, who was walking to the back of the library.

Ginny spotted Blaise sitting down copying down something on a piece of parchment. And his best friend Draco Malfoy looked bored as ever. Ginny smiled evilly and walked slowly to them. She walked up to the bookshelf and placed her finger on the dusty books and slid her finger down the rows, acting as if she was looking for something. Draco looked up from the table that he had been staring at since the time they got there and stared at the Weasley girl in an interest.

She wasn't afraid of them at all, well namely Draco and Blaise, she wasn't afraid. All they did to her was laugh at her style or made fun of her, because she accidentally spilled a glass of juice on the most evil boy ever known; besides Draco. Just Blaise and Draco always had a way to make Ginny feel uncomfortable in anyway.

Draco didn't notice Blaise staring at him for the past few minutes. He looked at him innocently.

"Who are you staring at?" Blaise said, not realizing Ginny was behind him.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Draco said as he crossed his arms again and started to lean back in the chair like he did before. Blaise looked over to the bookshelf and found Ginny looking at a book.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Blaise said disgustedly. Ginny spun around so hard that her hair whipped some of the books and dust came up.

"Well this is a library, so I'm guessing I'm looking for a living book so that I can its helpless needs." Ginny said.

"What?" Both Draco and Blaise said confusedly.

"Blaise don't you remember?" Ginny quickly sat down in the chair next to Blaise. Blaise looked startled. "Do you remember the day you said you loved me? It was so romantic the way you said it, it took my breath away." Ginny placed her hand on her heart and took a big whiff of the air. Blaise looked completely horrified. Draco silently laughed as he knew what she was up too—or so he thought.

"I never said I—you." Blaise had trouble saying _love_. It was to frightening for him.

"Oh you got to remember!" Ginny said excitedly. "You said it at the Astronomy Tower, you said you loved me. How can you not remember?" Ginny looked sad.

"Well maybe the reason why I don't _remember_ is because I _never_ said it!" Blaise had gotton back his normal voice.

"Let's see if this will change your mind?" Ginny said quietly. She leaned in forward. Blaise had a hint what she was up too, so he leaned back. Draco caught sight of this and gave his friend a push, but he wasn't expecting to be a hard push. Blaise slammed his lips onto Ginny's as Ginny looked startled. She wasn't actually going to do it to him.

Their lips touched softly against each other, even though Draco pushed Blaise into her, it was a calmly like of touch. The both of them could have let go from it, but they didn't. They stared at each other with silently wide eyes, but still there was no releasing. Either of them opened their mouths further too actually kiss, but they pursed their lips together harder and kept their gazes on each other.

Ginny wanted to let go, she had too, but she couldn't. Her heart leaped. It was pounding harder and harder and she couldn't even make the kiss more realistic. Draco stared at them with a frightening look. The way he saw it was his best friend kissing the Weasley girl..._**unbelievable.**_ So what Draco had to do was to make Blaise let go from the kiss. He knew they weren't actually kissing since he wasn't seeing their mouths move. He wanted that image to get out of his mind so he pulled Blaise's shoulder to make him stop. Blaise refused. He opened his mouth slightly to let Ginny know it was all right.

Having crazy thoughts, Ginny opened her mouth a little and started to kiss Blaise more passionately. Blaise wanted more so he made the kiss more aggressive. Ginny was startled by it and fall off her chair as well as Blaise. They both landed on the floor hard. They sat up slightly and stared at each other. Draco moved over to Blaise's seat and stared down at them with a smile.

"Aw look at these two couples, making-out in the library how ordinarily. Why don't you do that somewhere else, like a _room_? You know where you actually get the relationship going." Draco laughed. Blaise glared at his friend darkly.

"And people don't really want to know the real reason why they have a room." Blaise gave Draco another dark look.

"You've done it two days ago, so what are you talking about?" Draco said innocently. Blaise looked at Ginny, who looked a little hurt. She got up and straightens herself out.

"I've got to go," Ginny said uncomfortably. Blaise quickly looked at Draco and gave him another dark look. Draco gave a confused look at Ginny.

Ginny walked out of the library. She couldn't believe what she had done? Especially if it wasn't suppose to end like that. It was suppose to end him feeling embarrassed and feeling uncomfortable, but for some odd reason it was twitched around and Ginny didn't know why that was. Blaise ran out of the library and caught up with Ginny in the empty corridor.

"Hey Red wait up!" Blaise shouted from behind her.

'_Oh no what does he want?' _Ginny said nervously.

"Hey can you at least wait for me?" Blaise said. He had his hand on her arm trying to make her stop walking. Ginny looked up from the floor and looked into his brown eyes.

"What?" Ginny's voice cracked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the embarrassment in front of my best friend." Blaise said with a laugh. "But that's not the only reason why I came back—" He gave Ginny a soft kiss. Without letting go, they kissed more passionately in the empty corridor with both of them smiling widely. When they let go, Blaise gave her another soft kiss and walked back to the library. Ginny stood there in the corridor with butterflies flowing around in her stomach.

The love of her life had kissed her and not just once. _**Three times!**_ Ginny squealed in excitement and walked back to the common room and waited for Hermione to come back and tell her what had happened.

"Did you do it?" Draco asked as Blaise sat down.

"Yes and I'm proud." Blaise said with a smile.

"Good, now I don't have to stare at her waiting for her to make the move." Draco said. He thought about all the times Ginny tried killing him with her book as he kept staring at her in Potions. He laughed at the thought and then continued to look bored.


End file.
